darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Savitar
One of the universe's last remaining Chthonians. Savitar is an interesting... something. No one, not even Acheron, is exactly sure what or who he is. The man likes to be a vague myth, but his calm exterior belies the turmoil beneath. He can be volatile and deadly. Some say he was born human while others deny there’s anything human about him at all. He is dangerous and mysterious. Truly he is a being unto himself. More powerful than Zeus, more wise than Solomon, he keeps his own company and prefers it that way. He lives on his mystical island Neratiti, which is constantly moving and is unseen by mankind. No one may visit Neratiti without an invitation. The meetings of the Omegrion are held here. Powers & Abilities As one of the great Chthonians, being born just before the dawn of time, and being another kind of being entirely, Savitar is one of the strongest entities in the Dark-Hunter verse. Just being a Chthonian induces great fear and panic over gods, demonkyn, immortals, and knowing mortals alike. They have immense and vast power as they are birthed from the primal Source by the Kalosum. The only beings that could kill him are the primal Source, Source-born beings (the first primary gods, primal gods, the Malachai), servants of the Source and other Chthonians. There are very few beings who are immune to his powers. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Savitar, being an ancient being and a Chthonian, can do almost anything from warping reality to just waving and killing people in a whim. Most gods have near similar power. Acheron had displayed it at times and Savitar was his teacher. * Immortality: as a Chthonian, Savitar has eternal lifespan. He never ages and there are very few beings that could harm him, best of all kill him. * Invulnerability: Savitar is immune to any kind of damage and injury, with the exception of those that wield the Source's powers. As it is, Savitar doesn't really fight. When he kills a target, it just dies. * Immunity: Only few things can harm Savitar. Time Traveling to kill him, zapping, and many other things don't work on him. * Cosmic Awareness: Savitar has been mentioned to be omniscient many times throughout the series. Being a really old being, Savitar has wisdom and intelligence that surpasses any of Earth. He can see the past, the present, and the future, as well as in the other universes. He can also access the Source's powers and listen to the cosmos. * Superhuman Capabilities: Savitar has impressive feats of strength, speed, durability, and fighting prowess. Being a Chthonian and an ancient being, he is among the strongest beings in existence. He is the one who trained Acheron Parthenopaeus. He is also shown to be stronger than the majority of beings including gods as he can even zap anyone into nothing. * Teleportation: Savitar can teleport anywhere he wants to except if there is a force sufficient enough to block him from the area. * Power Negation: Savitar can nullify other beings' powers, as he can stop Were-Hunters' teleportation and magic in a whim. * Perspicacity: Savitar can see through almost anything. Any invisible, shape-shifting, or supernatural being cannot escape Savitar. * Telepathic & Psychic Powers: Savitar can easily project his thoughts to almost anyone, mind-wipe, mind-fuck, and anything similar. * Telekinesis: Savitar can use telekinesis to move beings or objects at a whim. * Elemental Manipulation: Savitar can manipulate the elements, as he could make violent wind gusts and control electricity. * Dimensional Traveling: Savitar can exist and travel in different dimensions and planes of existence. * Time Travel: Savitar can travel through time, though he rarely does as it usually results in catastrophic results. * Precognition: Savitar can see his opponent's moves before they do it. * Biokinesis: he can manipulate being's atoms that he can just toast them to the point that they are just stains on the floor. * God-Killing: Savitar can kill gods and many other immortal beings in a single act. As a rule, gods are supposed to be completely immortal, and their deaths can cause a rupture in the fabric of the universe, thereby causing a great imbalance and a great explosion that would make the universe collapse. But the Chthonians, like Source-Borns, can manipulate this power and send it back safely to the Source. Side Note: Needs his own book Category:Characters Category:Chthonians Category:CoN Characters